SING FOR ME
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSaku]Sasuke comes home from a mission to find just what he was looking for. Story is just a random thought while watching a movie. Enjoy!


SING FOR ME

_In your arms, _

_I am free. _

_In your heart, _

_I am me. _

_In your arms, _

_I finally see, _

_Who I am really meant to be. _

Those words, they were so familiar to him. Yet, even now he still felt tingles whenever she sung to him.

How long had it been since she had first sung to him? Oh, yea, 4 years now. She had first sung, not to him, but around him.

He had been in the hospital recovering from his final battle with his brother. Finally brought back by the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. And she had been the supervising nurse taking care of him.

Sadly, though, his face had been covered in bandages and she had not yet known that he had returned. So, she had healed him and never even knew that he was who he really was.

A smirk ran across his face as he remembered her face when she had realized that it was he beyond the bandages.

He sighed, she had yet to return from work, and now here he was. Alone. In the Uchiha mansion. The two of them had been living together for the past two years.

Yet, as he looked to the clock, _8:30_ damn it was late and his flower had yet to return to him.

Yawn, he was tired. His whole body worn out from a prior mission and he had yet to rest. He stayed up when he got home two hours ago just to see her.

But, yawn, damn he _had_ to sleep. There was nothing else to say about it.

So, he stood up from the kitchen table and slowly made his way up to their bedroom.

"Damn"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her whole body ached; she had worked the night shift. Then, to top that off and emergency had happened while she was leaving.

All available medics were called on duty.

So thus she had worked all day and night. And, now, she was burnt out. She had no energy.

She opened the door to her-no Sasuke's and hers house. She locked the door and looked around.

He wasn't home yet. Damn, and she could really go for one of his hugs and breathtaking kisses.

Her boyfriend (Sasuke) had been gone for 10 days on a mission and she missed him like hell. Seriously, whenever she heard the door open she thought it was her Sasuke.

She looked at the clock,_ 8:35, _Damn she couldn't stay up for him. She was _just too tired. _

"Damn" she muttered as she slowly ascended the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was sure he heard something. Absolutely sure. Now what, or whoever it was, was coming closer.

"Damn" he muttered, he left all of his weapons downstairs. And he had no chakra left. Damn, where the hell was sakura when he needed her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so that wasn't her imagination. Somebody was in her room. Sasuke wasn't supposed to be back till tomorrow. So, who the hell was it?

Well, whoever it was she was going to kick their ass. She was in no way in the mood for some cheap thieves shit at the moment.

Damn, where the hell was her Sasuke when she needed him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened, and both Sakura and Sasuke jumped out and immediately screamed when they saw that it was their significant other who was on the other side of the door.

Sasuke calmed down and walked over to her as she tried to catch her breath. Putting a soft hand on her back ha asked, "Hey, you okay?"

She smiled up to him and nodded.

Then, the two of them both shared a short chaste kiss before,

" So, where were you? I thought that you had today off." He asked.

" Ha-ha, well you see…"

As she continued to tell him about her day the two of them got ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_In your arms, I am free." _She sung softly as he held her close to him.

"_In your heart, I am me." _He whispered back to her, then inhaling her scent as her head sat comfortably in the crook of his neck.

"_In your arms," _the both said in unison as the looked in each other's eyes.

"_I finally see," _a chaste kiss set on her lips.

"_Who I am really meant to be."_

Yea, this is good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, okay. I know that this sucks out the a-hole and back. But the damn thought would not leave me alone. (attacks thought)

Sooo, I made up the song myself, in like, what, 2 minutes. So don't bitch about it.

Arrrgggg. Life sucks!! I have NO time to type anymore!!

Anyways. I hope you all review. Thanks for reading as well!!

DISCLAIMER: NO WAY!! YOU WOULDN'T LIKE MY VERSION OF NARUTO!!!

EXTRA:

Pakkun: bark.

Gamabunta: bbbbrrrruuuupppp.

Pakkun: bark, bark.

Gamabunta: brruuup, brruuupp.

……………………………

Kakashi: what the hell are they talking about?

Naruto: I got lost at 'Bark'

Kakashi: dumbass.

……………………………..

Tenten: Losers, cant they tell they were talking about cheese. Sheesh. Losers.


End file.
